bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Brendon Villegas
Jeff Schroeder Jordan Lloyd |Duo2= |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=2 (Weeks 4 & 6) |Vetos2= 3 (Weeks 1, 3 & 4) |OtherPrizes2= |Jury2= |Days2=48 (41 in house) |Currently=Jury Member |Season=12 (US) |Place=6th |Votes=3 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=1 (Week 6) |Nominations=4 (Weeks 1, 5, 7 & Day 56) |Vetos=3 (Weeks 1, 3, & 7) |OtherPrizes= |Jury= |Days=55 |Currently1=Jury Member |TwitterUserName= brendonvbb12 |birthdate = |hometown = Riverside, CA|occupation = High School Swim Coach|Currently2 = Jury Member}} Brendon Josef Villegas was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12 and Big Brother 13, partnered with . In Big Brother 12, Brendon became best known for his showmance with Rachel. Rachel was evicted in Week Five thus making Brendon the odd man out. However, he managed to survive until Week Seven where he was voted out in the second round of the Double Eviction in a unanimous 3-0 vote. He placed 6th and was the 4th member of the jury. He returned with Rachel for Big Brother 13. He and Rachel aligned with along with the other veteran players became apart of the Veterans alliance. In Week 4, both Brendan and Rachel were nominated by HoH Daniele Donato. Brendon won the PoV but chose to use it on Rachel. Brendon was evicted in a 5 to 2 vote. However, he returned the next week after receiving the most votes from America to come back and defeating Lawon Exum in a sudden death competition. In week 6 however, HoH Daniele named him as the replacement nominee, and Brendon was evicted in a 5 to 1 vote. He finished in 9th and was the first member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Big Brother 12 Name: Brendon Villegas Age: 30 Current Residence: Riverside, Calif. Occupation: High School Swim Coach Three adjectives that describe you: Fun, driven, intelligible Favorite activities: Running, basketball, swimming and cycling What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Privacy Strategy for winning Big Brother: Get girls to like me and turn them against each other What types of people would you NOT choose to live with you in the house: Mean-spirited, bigots Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: I liked Dr. Will from season 2. What are you afraid of: Scorpions What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Getting a full ride to UCLA for a Ph.D. in Biom. Physics Finish this sentence: "My life's motto is:" To make a large impression on this planet after I'm gone. Is there anything else you want the fans to know about yourself: I'm always up for fun, and I have no problem debating or supporting my beliefs.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/43014/ Big Brother 13 Name: Brendon Villegas Age: 31 Previous "Big Brother" season: "Big Brother" 12 Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * Brendon & Rachel got married on September 8, 2012. * Rachel Reilly and Brendon Villegas announced that they are having a baby on an episode of ''Big Brother 17''. Rachel gave birth to her and Brendon's first child, a daughter named Adora Borealis Villegas on April 8, 2016.https://twitter.com/RachelEReilly/status/718498038356910081 * On September 1, 2017, Brendon graduated from UCLA with a Ph.D. in Biomedical Physics.https://twitter.com/RachelEReilly/status/903726456919834624 * Brendon appeared on the fifth episode of Celebrity Fear Factor. He was partnered with Rachel, and competed against Caleb Reynolds and his brother Blake, Cody Calafiore and Zach Rance, along with Survivor castaways Abi-Maria Gomes and Sierra Dawn Thomas. * Brendon attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. The Amazing Race * In late 2011, Brendon and his fianceé, Rachel, went on twentieth season of ''The Amazing Race''. They made it to the final leg and finished in third.http://amazingrace.fandom.com/wiki/Brendon_%26_Rachel * In late 2013, Brendon & Rachel competed on The Amazing Race for the second time as a team of newlyweds. They won three individual legs and became the first team to make it to the final leg twice. However, they ended up crossing the Finish Line in third place again.http://amazingrace.fandom.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Race:_All-Stars_(2014) AmazingRaceBrendanandRachel.jpg|Brendon & Rachel's Cast Photo for The Amazing Race 20|link=http://amazingrace.fandom.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Race_20 Trivia * Brendon has won the most Power of Veto out of any male houseguest with six wins. * Brendon and Jeff Schroeder are the only people who always voted with the majority during their stay in BB13 * Brendon is currently one of four people to be evicted three times along with Kaysar Ridha, Janelle Pierzina, and Victor Arroyo. * Brendon is the only HouseGuest to be evicted by the same HOH twice (in Big Brother 13 with Daniele Donato as HOH). * Brendon is one of nine House Guests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Jessie Godderz, Rachel Reilly, James Huling, Da'Vonne Rogers, and Paul Abrahamian). * Brendon is the only HouseGuest ever to win the first Power of Veto twice. He won the first POV in season 12 and 13. * In season 12, the first veto competition was a spelling style challenge, and Brendon won with the word "understanding." Brendon then won the same type of challenge during season 13 with the same word. * Brendon is one of five people not to use the Power of Veto on themselves while being nominated. The other four are Marcellas Reynolds, Dick Donato, Daniele Donato and Matthew Clines. ** He and Marcellas are the two to be evicted as a result of not using the veto. * He is the second ever to be evicted in a revolving door (get evicted, come back, then get re-evicted the following week), the first being Kaysar Ridha in Big Brother 6. He was then followed by Scottie Salton in Big Brother 20. * Brendon is one of 17 to compete in another CBS reality show aside from Big Brother. The others are Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Rachel Reilly, Hayden Moss, Caleb Reynolds, Jeff Weldon, Jackie Ibarra, Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, Elissa Slater, Nicole Franzel, Victor Arroyo and Winston Hines. ** Brendon and Rachel are the first two people to cross over twice, with both times being on The Amazing Race, followed by Caleb. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Jury Members Category:9th Place